Fighting
by BexyJane
Summary: Harry , Hermonie and Ron are away looking for Horcruxes , Neville , Luna and Ginny begin to fight death eaters.


Fighting.

Neville sighed as he packed his trunk. It had been a long day; it was getting harder and harder to visit his parents at St. Mungo's. To try and make conversation with your parents who just stare blankly at you, as if you're a stranger is torture. Every summer, Easter and Christmas, Neville and his Grandmother went to visit his parents in St. Mungo's hospital. When Neville was only one , His father a famous and well respected auror Frank Longbottom , was tortured into madness along with his wife Alice , by the witch Bellatrix Lestrange , who up until a year ago was rotting in Azkaban. Of course all that had changed when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to power causing the Wizarding and Muggle world alike to go into a state of chaos. Of course the Muggles had no idea what was happening , except that a lot of strange things were happening lately. Things that couldn't be explained away. Yes You-Know-Who's return had caused a lot of confusion and fear in both worlds. Of course , if Cornelius Fudge had only listened to Harry back in Fourth year , when Cedric Diggory was murdered , maybe the Order and Ministry alike would'nt be loosing the war against the Dark Side so miserably. Neville let out a exasperated sigh , if only Dumbeldore was still alive they'd have a much better chance of winning. It didn't help that Mad-eye died this year as well. The War , while it should have made Neville feel hopeless and terrified , only left him feeling determined to fight and win , for his parents , for Dumbeldore , for Harry , for everyone affected by -Voldermort , Neville winced even just thinking the name caused fear to bile up in his chest, but he had to be strong , they all did if they were going to beat this, beat him.

Luna kissed her father goodbye , tears were running down his face. ''It's ok Daddy I'll be ok I promise''. Xenophillus stared into his beautiful daughters eyes , and whispered '' I know you want to fight this , but baby don't 'cause trouble here. It's not safe anymore''. Luna frowned at the man who had never once been afraid to stand up for what he believed in. ''Dad'' she replied angrily, '' Of course I'm going to fight the Death Eaters at Hogwarts. It would be a disrespect to Professer Dumbeldores memory not to! These people have driven away 3 of my best friends into hiding , and if I know them as well as I think I do , they'll be fighting Voldermort—Her father winced at the sound of the name. – ''And so will I!'' she exclaimed and stormed off , leaving her father standing at Platform 9 and ¾ feeling as if this would be the last time he saw his daughters face or hear her stubborn words.

Ginny threw her father an exasperated look as her mother grabbed her for the fifth time this morning into a rib- crushing hug. Arther shrugged , Ginny knew he wanted to do the same as her Mother , but thankfully he had some restraint. Molly was sobbing into Ginny's chest not to go. Ginny sighed and explained for the hundreth time she had to , careful not to promise to behave and do as she was told at Hogwarts. No way was she standing back and leaving Death Eaters take over her second home. She would fight , for freedom , for her brother's right to come out of hiding. For Harry's right to live , For Hermoine's right to magic. She did not mention this to her mother , knowing it would only push her over the edge , after all Fred , George and Ron were away from home, completing dangerous tasks for the Order. Her mother didn't need to know Ginny's plans to revive Dumbeldore's Army this year. Ginny and her Father had stayed up most of the night planning way's to fight , and the least dangerous ways to fight the regime they would no doubt imply. Ginny had always respected and loved her Father , but lately since the War had begun , in the open at least she'd seen side of her Father she'd never guessed were there, and she now saw what people meant when they told her she was like Arthur. She was brave and firey , willing to stand up for the right thing. Willing to die for the Good side. Even if it meant causing only a small dent in the Dark Side Ginny and her Father knew it would help and be worth it. Of course there was the selfish side of her that said if they fought Voldermort and won , Harry would return to her. It's what kept her going evrynight , that and the few letters the trio were sending her every few months.


End file.
